Surpresa
by Ikki e Dani
Summary: Fic participante do concurso de fanfic do fórum 4S. Foi o que consegui fazer em pouco tempo e dentro das regras. Yaoi, HxS


Essa fic tem conteúdo yaoi, porém leve. Foi o que consegui fazer sem sair das regras...na próxima farei algo a meu modo, muito lemon e pouco papo. Essa foi só pra não traumatizar o Popo e o Blacksand

Boa leitura!

Surpresa

Todos os anos era a mesma coisa, sempre que tratava de comemorar meu aniversário, algo dava errado. Há 3 anos, esqueceram a comida, há 2 puseram meu nome errado no bolo e os convidados debochavam de mim sem parar, no ano passado me convidaram pro meu próprio aniversário surpresa. Mas agora nada poderia sair mal, já que tudo estava planejado cuidadosamente.

- Shun para que ligou pra um serviço de buffê? - perguntou Seiya há uma semana.

- Porque esse sábado vai ser um dia especial e temos que festejar!

- Mm que chato! Eu tenho outro compromisso, haverá uma super-festa e por nada desse mundo eu a perco, não queres vir?

- Não obrigado, não tenho vontade de sair no sábado.

Estava embasbacado, como era possível que Seiya esquecesse meu aniversário? Sim, sei que por muitas vezes ele era um alienado de marca maior, mas nunca tinha se esquecido dos aniversários. Sentia-me triste, mas mesmo assim segui com os preparativos para minha festa.

- Chegaram propostas de luzes e som - me avisa Shiryu há 4 dias – Para que são? - me perguntou contrariado

- Penso em fazer uma festa.

- E qual é o motivo? Se é que se pode saber.

Fiquei congelado. Como era possível que Shiryu tivesse se esquecido também? Se supõe que ele era o mais sério dentre nós. Nesse momento me senti muito decepcionado.

- Nada. Nenhum motivo em especial

- Bom, que saia tudo bem na sua festa, depois me conte como foi.

- Não vai estar em casa?

- Não, Seiya me convidou a uma festa no sábado e vou ir para vigia-lo para que não regresse mal como sempre.

- Ah! Bom, divirta-se, então!

E me fui dali, tinha uma vontade enorme de chorar. Como era possível que meus amigos não recordassem do meu aniversário? Espere! Não todos os meus amigos, havia alguém que não podia esquecê-lo.

Quem poderia ser senão aquele que me tirava o sono todas as noites e que conhece tudo sobre mim? Meu melhor amigo, meu amor platônico, esse louro lindíssimo que me tem como cativo. Ou ao menos pensava isso até há dois atrás quando fui a seu quarto para perguntar se podia me acompanhar a escolher meu bolo.

- Hyoga amanhã tenho muito o que fazer, por isso preciso que ...- me calo no instante em que vejo meu adorado cisne fazendo uma mala pequena.

- Que foi Shunny? – Pergunta com o sorriso de sempre.

- Para que é a maça? – questiono com curiosidade

- Tenho que ir uns dias pra Sibéria - me diz sério

- Algo importante aconteceu? - perguntei um tanto magoado

- Não muito importante, mas querem que eu esteja presente.

- E quando regressarás?

- No domingo de manhã estarei aqui.

- Ok! Que saia tudo bem.

Agora sim que caiu meu mundo! Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém estaria aqui para minha festa, nem mesmo meu irmão que já tinha me dito que sua viagem demoraria mais do que esperava e só retornaria depois de uma semana. Senti-me tão revoltado com todos que cancelei tudo o que tinha feito para a festa e decidi que, já que ninguém queria comemorar meu aniversário, eu o celebraria sozinho.

Por isso preparei minhas coisas para passar um dia fantástico comigo mesmo, já que somente eu recordava o especial da data. Levantei bem cedo e preparei um almoço especial para mim, como ninguém tinha acordado, não tive que dizer aonde iria, coisa que acho que tão pouco lhes importava.

Comecei por um passeio pelo parque com minha bike, sentir a brisa em meu rosto e escutar os pássaros e as pessoas a rirem e brincarem, me fazia sentir bem, sendo que um pouco triste, por que estava sozinho. Depois fui ao clube de natação para nadar e almocei na lanchonete do mesmo.

Creio que estive fora até de o início da noite. Fui comprar meus próprios presentes, já que não ganharia nada de ninguém e isso me entristecia muito e pensei que eu também não deveria presentear nada a ninguém, estaríamos quites. Hyoga já podia se despedir dos ingressos que ia comprar para o show de sua banda favorita.

Regressei para casa para descansar quando logo ouvi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Surpresa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feliz aniversário Shunny!!!

Acho que se tivesse pulado mais alto teria tocado a lâmpada desde uma boa distância. Era uma verdadeira festa surpresa e estavam todos: meus colegas da escola, os cavaleiros dourados, Seiya, Shiryu, meu irmão, mas faltava o cisne.

A pesar de me sentir super feliz pela festa, o fato de não estar o Hyoga me fazia sentir mal.

Os convidados me pedem que abra os presentes e assim faço, quando já tinha terminado me dizem que ainda faltava um, o mais importante de todos e trazem uma caixa enorme com um grande laço vermelho.

Quando me aproximo e a abro, dela salta, com um enorme sorriso, meu cisne e me abraça.

- Feliz aniversário pequeno, tenho dois presentes. Um é este – diz entregando-me uma pequena caixa.

O outro é…

E me dá um beijo doce e terno nos lábio e na frente de todos.Depois de separar-se de mim, leva seus lábios a meu ouvido e sussurra:

- Quer ser meu namorado?

- Sim – digo e desmaio.

Despertei minutos depois e Hyoga estava a meu lado.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim – respondo para depois ficar vermelho.

- Que foi?

- Nada. Só que pensei que tinha dito algo como eu ser seu namorado, mas acho que estava delirando…

- Não, não estava delirando. E o que me diz?

- Sim, quero ser teu namorado.

- Ótimo, agora vamos continuar comemorando seu dia e vamos para festa que todos estão preocupados achando que depois de um mês planejando tudo você não irá desfrutar dessa festa surpresa.

Agora entendi o por quê das saídas de todos, dos desejos de que eu não organizasse nada. Quando regressamos a festa agradeci a todos por estarem ali e por me proporcionarem tamanha alegria com a festa.

A final recebi os dois presentes que sempre quiz: uma festa perfeita e a Hyoga em uma caixa de presentes.

Fim.


End file.
